perfidyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cave lions
Cave lions are one of the species that play a role in Perfidy. Information Range Cave lions once roamed all of the Paradise Isle save, but nowadays are mostly restricted to living in the Southern Steppe Fields and the Western United Pastures. Behavior Cave lions like to cling to tradition, but they also are open to try new things, though somewhat quick to dismiss them if they don't work out. They usually don't shy away from using violence. Abilities Cave lions can bite, kick, and use their paws and claws to defend themselves or hunt. Lifestyle Cave lions are naturally pride Eses, meaning they used to live in family groups. As cave lions (and others) progressed, they got more used to fitting in with other species of Eses. Prides also barely exist anymore. Nowadays, most lions that aren't solitary live in a family of a mother, a father and their cubs. Other relatives usually disperse and move out before reaching full adulthood. Cave lions are fully grown by the time they're roughly nineteen years old. Diet Originally only carnivorous, these Eses learned to adapt to modern times and later became omnivorous. History In the olden days, cave lions lived in prides, consisting out of a male, some females and younger cubs. As times changed and different Eses started to live together, they slowly adapted, abandoning pride-life and turning to more of a family life-style. In the Southern Steppe Fields, during the old war, the current baboon ruler died. His successor, a cave lion, now rose to power. He led the land further until the Pastures finally gave up. Ever since he got to power, a cave lion has been on the throne in the Steppe Fields. Appearance General Cave lions are felines with a strong built and a short coat. They have rather long and thin tails and round ears. At the end of their tail they have a fluffy tip. Most males spawn a little mane at the back of their necks as they grow up Cave lions are born with cub spots, which vanish as they age. The nose grows darker with age, too, being very dark to black when adult. Males with a lot of testosterone may have elbow tufts in the same color as their mane. Fur colors Overall, cave lion coats are brown. They can vary from sandy brown (normal) to dark brown (rare) or anywhere in between, plus a few other shades of brown. They usually have paler or darker brown markings. On some occasions, (near-)white markings may be present as well. Some cave lions have a few elegant looking stripes on their body, though this marking type is rare. Cave lions are born with cub spots, which vanish as they grow older. Eye color Cave lions usually have yellow or green eyes, but on very rare occasions might have dark red ones. Significant cave lions * Tomeil * Vena * Garrap * Reina * Ehon Trivia * Because of their strength and size, cave lions are often seen in the armies of both the Southern Steppe Kingdom and the Western United Pastures. Category:Eses Category:Species